thomasmadeupcharactersandepisodesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Photo
'''The Photo '''is the ninth episode of The Dark Days of Thomas the Tank Engine. Plot "So, you just remember your brothers by memory and heart," Toby said, "I have a picture of my brothers and me at Yarmouth Docks." "No, I took a photo once with Nos. 100, 101, 102, and 103 only of course. I remember that day..." (Flashback starts) The Dock Manager came to see us in our shed, early in the morning as we were being warmed up. "A photographer is coming to Southampton Docks to take pictures of our beautiful scenery. I want you all to look your best, and be really useful. No horseplay," he added and left. I, as the youngest, was confused. "Look our best? Does he mean look clean, or just look mature?" I asked No. 100. "He means to just work, your appearence doesn't matter," No. 100 replied. I knew I could always count on him, for a piece of advice. I was shunting coaches for the big engines that afternoon. "Well, well, well," teased one of the engines, "a tiny, unuseful, dirty little tank engine. We have to look our best when the photographer comes." "Yes, No. 100 told me that." "Oh, him. Well, he told you wrong, you have to be shiny or else the photographer will cut you out of the picture." They laughed and left me not knowing what to do. Later that afternoon, I decided if I wasn't going to look good, then I shouldn't even come out of the shed. When I came back to the shed, I complained to my Driver that I didn't feel well. "You should be fine for the night. I'll check you over in the morning." "Oh well," I thought. However, the firelighter came earlier, and checked all around, cleaned me a bit, and made sure I was A-OK. Since I was clean, I felt better, and didn't complain. I shunted some slate trucks, but I wasn't paying too much attention, and bumped two trucks into seven others! I was covered in a thick gray cloud of slate dust from smokebox to cab. "Cinders and ashes! But I must still shunt these," I thought, knowing the photographer was here. I shunted into the yard preparing to take more into that lot. But as I returned, the engine that had teased me yesterday came, suddenly, the truck's brakes came on, and slate flew all over him! I couldn't do anything. "Now you'll get cropped out," I teased. He was not happy, but the photographer continued to take, what I thought, dozen of pictures. (flashback ends) "In the end, we all took a picture of engines that have had a long day of work. Yes, we were filthy, but it was to have a memory." "Did you ever see your brothers after you were brought to Sodor? And how were you brought to Sodor?" asked Toby. "That's another story..." To be continued................. Characters *Thomas *Toby *No. 100 *A Main Line Engines *Nos. 101, 102, 103 (do not speak) Category:Dark Days of Thomas the Tank Engine Category:Episodes Category:Adventures on Rails